Time After Time
by Cookietron
Summary: Ever since she got trapped in Pete's World, Rose Tyler has been wanting to find a way back to the Doctor. There's always been a wall in between them,however...until these mysterious cracks show up all around her. Before she knows it, Rose is sucked back into her original dimension, but has some things to do before she can see the Doctor again. Takes place in season 5
1. The Crack

_Time After Time Chapter 1_

_A/N: I really shouldn't be posting another story while I'm working on _The Fob Watch_, but I've played with this idea longer and have the first 3 chaps down. Takes place during Season 5, but it's going to be a while before the actual reunion. _

_____**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Doctor Who, nor Sherlock. If I did, Peter Capaldi would be saying "Fucking Time Travel," in every episode._

* * *

Rose Tyler was running along her best friend Joshua Noble from, yet _another_ alien attack. "Nothing like a good ol' day of chasing aliens!" Josh exclaimed excitedly. Of course, it would have gone better if they at least got to finish their lunch.

"Just like old times." Rose giggled as they hid behind the counter of the chippie restaurant. It was like old times, except that Josh was the human Doctor, they didn't have a TARDIS, and they were just friends after they both decided that a relationship wasn't going to work between them. And the fact that Josh looked like he was 45 (when really in human years, he would be 20) and Rose still looked like she was 27. Other than that, just like old times.

Rose loaded her stun gun and was getting ready to fire at the alien coming close to them. She was so busy, Rose didn't notice Josh shaking her shoulder while whispering frantically. "Rose! Look at that!" He pointed to the wall next to them. Rose, however, wasn't paying any attention to him and was aiming to stun the alien. "Rose, seriously. I'm not joking."

"Not now Josh. We have to get this alien down and back to its own planet." Rose whispered.

"I think that this is more important than the alien now."

Rose turned her head to where her friend was pointing and her eyes widened. Right smack in the middle of it was a crack. A crack in the wall where pure white light was shining through it. "What is that?" Rose asked, getting up and walking towards it.

When he saw Rose walking to it, he started to panic. "Don't go near those!" Josh begged, which made Rose stop and turn to him. She was about to ask why she couldn't go near those when suddenly, a sharp pain was present in her back. Rose's vision was starting to go dark, but she heard what sounded like a stun gun fire and a thud. The next thing she knew, Josh was in front of her face with panic etched all over his face. To Rose,it sounded like he was miles away. She could feel herself slip out of conciousness, than everything was black, and she couldn't feel anything.

Joshua was now in a state of panic, trying to not let any tears flow free. The alien used its claws and dug it into Rose's back, all because he turned his head away for one second. Not knowing what else to do, Josh used his stun gun (Torchwood made him carry one, no matter how much he protested) and fired it at the alien. Now, there was a puddle of blood around Rose and he was trying to get her to wake up.

He turned his head for one second.

When Josh didn't feel a pulse he started to cry, no matter how much he tried to stop. "Please Rose," he sobbed, stroking her hair. "Please don't leave me." When she didn't make any movement, he started to get mad. He got mad at Torchwood for not sending any back up. He got mad at himself for not protecting her, but he mostly got mad at Rose for dy-no wait. Josh looked to see Rose's eyes were fluttering.

He thought it was his imagination, the universe wasn't fair to him. Rose's eyes flew open and she gasped as she yanked herself up to a sitting position and looked around the room. "What happened-" Rose didn't get to finish her sentence. Josh tackled her and was squeezing her tightly.

"Don't ever do that again Rose Marion Tyler!"

"Josh," she breathed out. "What did I even do?"

Josh pulled away and started to check her. "Rose...you...died. I couldn't feel a pulse and you were..." He stopped himself before he cried more. He saw the terrified look Rose got when he told her that she had died, and he needed to be strong for her.

Rose let this information sink in, than tried to get up but winced in pain. Josh was immediately by her side, helping her up. "Right, we're going back to Torchwood and getting your back checked out."

"We might also want to tell them that our little alien friend is glowing too." Rose said weakly, pointing to the alien. They both saw the alien that was stunned being consumed in a bright white light. Quickly, but gently, Joshua rushed Rose out of the chippie and got into the nearest taxi they could find. He called up Tony, who was now the head of Torchwood, and told him everything that's happened.

When they got to Torchwood, Rose and Josh headed towards the infirmary quickly to examine the wounds. 4 deep gashed were on Rose's back, but that wasn't the strange thing at all. The strange thing was that the gashes were already starting to scab over. "That's strange," Josh said after 3 minutes into the examination.

"What is?" Rose asked.

Josh looked at her, his eyes unreadable. "Weeeelll, these wounds should be red and icy and very disgusting."

Rose looked at her friend in annoyance. "So what?"

"It looks like it's been a couple of months since you've got that."

Rose's eyes widened at this. "But I just got it...ya know...30ish minutes ago. How is it healing so quick?"

Bad Wolf was the first thing that popped into Joshua's head. Her not aging should have been a clue, A small one, but still. He was about to voice his worries when a distressed and slightly older Jackie Tyler practically threw open the door and ran to her daughter. "Rose are you okay? What happened? Did this buffoon let you get hurt? Should I slap him?"

Jackie was bombarding Rose with questions, so the only thing Rose could do was blink and try to process all the questions her mother was asking here. She quickly explained what had happened, only leaving out the part where she died. No need to worry her mother more than she already is. By the time Rose was done explaining, Jackie had calmed down a bit.

"Mum, not that I don't love having you here, but how did you know I was here?" Rose looked at her brother who was shifting uncomfortably behind Jackie, which had confirmed her suspicions.

"Tony told me!" Jackie exclaimed. Rose gave her brother a proper Tyler glare, than jumped off the bed and walked towards the door.

"I don't know about you lot, but it's 4:30, which means that I'm out of here. See you at home Josh." She quickly ran out of the infirmary and made her way to her car. All the way home Rose felt sick to her stomach. She had _died_ and was back to life somehow. For now, the blond just wanted to go home, curl up on her bed and deal with this later.

As soon as she got back home, Rose retreated to her room and sat down on her bed. She felt like her life was so messed up sometimes. Rose picked up a photo frame on her bedside table and smiled sadly at it. It was a picture of her, the Doctor in his 9th form, and Jack all swimming in the TARDIS pool, after convincing the Doctor to join them. It had been fun that day (besides the part where Jack first showed with no clothes on and the Doctor forced him to put some swim trunks on.),even if the Doctor was being a bit of a grouch. Rose could feel tears prickling in her eyes, which she tried to blink away with no avail. She heard a knocking at her door, and placed the photo back on her table. "Come in."

Joshua slowly opened her door and smiled holding up a Chinese take out bag. "thought you might be hungry, since we didn't get to finish eating our chips." Rose smiled at her flatmate, and walked up to him taking the bag to the kitchen.

"This better have some chips in it."

* * *

A/N: I've really wanted to post this, and I've had such a bad day today.

**Eat a cookie, be happy, discover the world, and be you every single day.**

**Constructive Criticism or praises are always welcomed.**

**Every reader is loved :)**


	2. DNA Testings

_Time After Time Chapter 2_

_A/N: I added a small reference to the 50th anniversary, but you shouldn't notice if you haven't watched it. _

_**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, I would own every Doctor Who merchandise without having to pay for anything.  
_

* * *

After a night of throwing chinese food at each other while watching crap telly, Rose finally went to bed, leaving Josh alone with his thoughts. When he was sure Rose was asleep, Joshua jumped up and went on his way to Torchwood. First, she wasn't aging at all. Than, when she was supposed to die (not that he was complaining) she came back to life. He had to find out why she was like this, if there was something happening to her.

As soon as he got to the Torchwood laboratory, he pulled out Rose's blood sample and put it in the DNA machine. While it was analysing Rose's DNA, Joshua paced the room. Was Rose still human? Or was she something else? If the Torchwood staff found out that Rose wasn't human, they would take her in and experiment on her. He couldn't imagine all the terrible things they would do to Rose. See her resistance to pain, poke all kinds of things in her, so many terrible things.

Tired and worried, Joshua kept pacing around the room until the DNA analysis was done. He ran up to the machine and pulled on his brainy specs and looked over Rose's DNA. He was shocked to see the results, sar something that he thought he would never see. Intertwined with Rose's DNA was..."What?!" He said out loud to himself. That wasn't possible, weeeelll, it was but how did it happen in the first place? It must have been when Rose looked into the heart of the TARDIS to save the hi-the Doctor.

He kept on staring at it in disbelief. Just as he was about to double-check, Joshua heard footsteps coming his way. He quickly printed out the results and deleted his history. Than, he hid behind the table where no one could see him. He needed to find a way to tell Rose.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Rose's first death. Two week out of three until she was allowed back to Torchwood, under Tony's orders. Rose had been thankful that Pete hasn't told her mom or Tony about the fact that she had died, but she was well enough to go to work. It didn't matter now thought, so for now she was home alone until Joshua came back home, catching up on neglected chores. As she was cleaning the kitchen, Rose heard a whisper.

She turned around to find the source of the whispers, but there was no one in the room. But than, she saw it- the same crack that took consumed the alien thing, and the whispers seem to be coming from there. Rose was debating whether to go to the crack, but her curiosity won her over. The blonde quickly grabbed a wooden spoon near her and held it up like a sword in front of her. "Alright than, let's see what you are."

Rose took small steps, the wooden spoon still in front of her if anything decides to pop out. As she got closer to it, the whispers started to get louder. When she was standing next to it, she studied to closely. What in the world are these cracks and where did they come from? Rose thought in her head. She saw Joshua freaking out about them when they first saw it in the chippie. Surely they must have been bad.

She put her hand on the crack, which had been a big mistake. As soon as her hand-made contact with the crack, thousands of images were flying through her head- _astronauts, Daleks, green smoke, a strange grey box, roman soldiers, a graveyard_, so many images. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't pull away from the crack. So many timelines. They were all too painful for her to hold in, it was as if her mind was burning. She was screaming, so much pain. Rose could see a golden hue surrounding her vision all of a sudden. It was making all the images a little less bearable, but she was still screaming in , memories started to make themselves shown.

Lost memories.

Rose felt a stong pair of hands on her shoulder and pulled away from the crack. She could still see the gold, now with a soft singing. As if the voice's were mending her burning mind. Other than that, she was barely aware of someone calling her name until the singing ended and the gold vanished. Everything now was all blurry and sounded far, far away. She didn't even know that she kept muttering, "No more," Over and over again.

"No more," she whispered softly until she fell asleep. "No more."

* * *

**A/N**: I lost my glasses, so I'm having a hard time writing both fanfics. I'm in the process of writing chapter 6 of this story and chapter 6 of the Fob Watch. Bare with me. And yes, I put little Rosie in pain. Sorry (not really). I wanted to tell you guys something first, it's about how I got the nae of this story. Okay, so I've been working on this story for a couple of weeks now, and I've been stressing out about the title. So, I was listening to John Barrowman's singing Time After Time, and I thought that was perfect! So, thanks Jack! Okay, on the next chapter.


	3. Telling The Wolf

_Time After Time Chapter 3_

* * *

When Rose woke up, she felt like crap. Her head was pounding and she felt like she was going to throw up. When Rose tried to get up, she felt someone pushing her back on the...was she on the couch? The time traveler looked to see that Joshua was sitting next to her. He looked extra worried, but tried to hide it with his goofy smile.

"Just stay there Rose," Josh said soothingly.

Impatient and tired, Rose ignored the advice and tried to get up. That only resulted in her lying back down again. "W-what happened?" Rose asked sluggishly.

Josh looked at Rose with worry. "I don't really know. It had something to do with that crack there." He nodded to where the crack was still at. "I shouldn't have left you here alone. Forgot how jeopardy friendly you were." He joked.

Rose still felt like utter crap. As she looked over to the crack, a cold feeling when down her spine. "Do you know what that is?"

"It's a crack." Josh explained vaguely before turning to the blonde. "Rose, you've got to tell me what happened when you made contact with the crack."

Rose looked at her friend, than back at the crack, trying to recall those memories. "Well...there was...images. Yeah, images flying around my head. And...I felt like my mind was burning. But than, there was some singing and I could only see gold. Then, I remembered something." She explained all this in a dazed state.

Joshua took her hands and squeezed them softly. "What did you remember?"

"I remember looking into the heart of the TARDIS." She said softly. "I remember being the Bad Wolf and..." Her voice flattered.

Fear cut off his oxygen and squeezed his single human heart. If she remembered those memories, she should be burning up now. But...she seemed fine, he had to tell her now. Josh couldn't wait anymore. "Rose," He said gently. "I...have to show you something." She looked to him with utter trust in his eyes. Should have told her sooner. He got off the couch and was walking to his room. He came back with the DNA results and handed it to her. "I took these results after the chippie accident. Rose, this is your DNA."

He carefully watched the women as she looked at her DNA with confusion. "What's the extra strand for?" She asked, not looking up from the results.

"That," he pointed to the golden strand. "Is time energy; it's what's inside the time vortex. The only sentient being that could possibly have time energy apart of their DNA is TARDIS."

Rose could only stare at the DNA results in shock. "How long has it been since you took this test."

"Two weeks. It sort of means that you're human and a TARDIS!" The next thing Joshua knew, he got a slap right across his face. "Ow!" the Meta-Crisis exclaimed as he jumped up the couch. "What was that" Josh saw the livid look Rose was giving him and shut up. "Okay, I should have told you earlier, but I needed to find a way to explain and-"

"Joshua," Rose cut him off. She sighed and put her head in her hands. She really didn't know what to say. "So, I'm apart of the TARDIS? How is that even possible?"

Joshua looked like he was coming up with the idea himself. "I've been mulling over the idea for a while. Muling, lovely word that is-fun to say to Rose! It really is!" Mulling, mulling, mulling,-"

"Joshua."

"Right! Well,...I'm guessing it was when you looked into the heart of the TARDIS. You see, when you absorbed the time vortex, you were able to save me, turn the Daleks into dust, and save Jack! A normal human wouldn't be able to have all that running through their head for as long as you did, and the TARDIS knew that. So, the TARDIS must have changed you as soon as that happened. She's brilliant, isn't she?"

Rose stared at her best friend in shock. "So..." she couldn't quiet process what she was about to say. "I'm not human anymore?" Receiving a nod in confirmation, the blonde stood up and silently walked her way to the kitchen, Joshua following her closely behind.

"It'll be alright Rose." The Meta-Crisis reassured as his friend was filling up a glass of water and gulping it all down. "It's not really that bad once you think about it." He only got a glare from Rose. "It does seem bad but-"

"Can we please not talk about this?" Rose interrupted Josh. "I'm more worried about those cracks. What are they?"

Noting her discomfort of the subject about her, he explained the crack. "Two parts of space and time that should have never touched. Tell you what- if you were to knock this wall down, the crack would stay put. It wouldn't move anywhere, because it's a split in the skin of the world. Can't take it out unless you have a sonic- a proper one mind you, not like the one I have where it's not that advanced."

"Alright, but why did it hurt to touch it?" Rose asked.

Josh mulled (lovely word that is) the idea over for a couple of seconds. "Weeeell, the TARDIS doesn't like time anomalies that much, makes her sick. You're also part TARDIS, so basically, your DNA mixed with the TARDIS DNA reacting to the cracks isn't going to come up with the best results."

Rose nodded at this. "So, what would have happened if I didn't have the extra DNA when I touched the crack?"

"I don't know. And I don't want to find out."

* * *

**A/N**: *raises fist in the air in triumph* AFTER DAYS OF NOT WRITING, I FINALLY HAVE WRITTEN CHAPTER 3! Sorry for the long wait guys. Blame school, computer access only being available on the weekends, writers block, and laziness. Also, after this chapter I shall have two polls up! One of them will be concerning this story, and another one will be a Tobuscus/Doctor Who crossover. I hope you enjoy this.

**AFireflyInSerenity**: Thank you dearie for that. I have to use crappy replacement glasses that also contributed to the difficulty of this chapter. Glad you like it though!

**Guest**: On the nose fellow fanfiction reader! Oh, and I don't think Joshie will be much help.

Also, I am so so sorry for the 4th or 5th chapter (not really).

**Eat a cookie, be happy, discover the world, and be you every single day.**

**Constructive Criticism or praises are always welcomed.**

**Every reader is loved :)**


End file.
